High pressure tanks are commonly used to store pressurized gasses and liquids, such as compressed hydrogen, for use in fuel cell vehicles like automobiles. The high pressure tanks can usually handle pressures ranging from vacuum to 10,000 psi and above. Cost and weight are just some of the challenges facing high pressure tanks.